Cursed Gift
by Itachifreak8271
Summary: Man fear things that they can't control. That fear eventually leads people to think of ways to limit it. That same fear leads the oppressed down a path of revenge. To prevent the outbreak, the oppressor orders the oppressed to be killed. The oppressor, trying to keep its sanity, allows three of them to stay alive. Now they are out for blood. Sharingan Naruto. Lemons. Harem. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This story is in response to how shitty the Uchiha clan is treated in canon. He makes it seem as if the Senju can do no bad, while the Uchiha can do no good. In my humble opinion... the Senju are just as bad/'cursed', if not worse than the Uchihas. I'm not going to go into details just yet. Nevertheless, I will say one thing about it. A major gripe that I have with Itachi, is that he said something along the lines that it's selfish that the Uchiha clan will risk many people dying to achieve freedom. I'm glad that our ancestors that were oppressed didn't have the same line of thinking as him, or we would be still ruled by the British. Death is the sacrifice that many people will gladly take, if it ensures or bring hope that the people they love will be treated fairly.**

**I digress. Also, Naruto was raised by the Uchihas in this story (why wouldn't they raise him). Why wouldn't they raise him is a good ass question? This would give them political leverage, economical leverage (not like they needed any), and who just wouldn't want to raise a kickass baby like Naruto.**

**I digress again. Hope you guys like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Thanks to Shadow Drone for lemons.**

**Read and Review. Constructive criticism is welcomed, I know there are a ton of errors but I'm slowly but surely improving (I hope so).**

* * *

"Why must you give me the worst assignment ever" an ANBU whined to himself. The clothing he wore consisted of the standard ANBU uniform. His porcelain mask had three red stripes on each side. The nice nighttime breeze from the open window gently ruffled his blond hair. "I cannot become Hokage by staying here."

He had fought on par with some of the most dangerous Shinobi to date. The blond has completed over 50 A and S ranked missions. Proficient in Taijustsu, Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Fuinjutsu, and Kenjutsu, he even survived an encounter with the infamous Orochimaru of Konoha. He has done all these exploits and was only 14 years old. He was the next in line to become Hokage. Saying that he was a living legend was the understatement of the year. He had heard that they even came up with he is so cool jokes. His favorite being: Kitsune was so cool that if he looked the sun in the eye he would give it brain freeze.

Yet despite all of those impressive accolades he was here... standing in the Hokage's office, arguing with him about a mission that he didn't deem worthy enough for himself.

"I don't want to take this mission" spat the ANBU. He didn't want to waste his precious time babysitting three little kids. He knew how important they were, but there was no justification for having someone of his caliber babysitting. Couldn't Hokage-sama have a group of Genin or Chunin to take care of this instead? He had become an ANBU to escape from such frivolous assignments.

Hiruzen rubbed his temples. "Kitsune, you are the only ANBU that complains about missions that he assigned to them."

"I don't care" replied the young blond, shruggingis shoulders. "No one like the missions you hand out, but I'm the only one with big enough balls to voice a complaint. Besides, I'm not just a regular shinobi. I'm going to hbe the best shinobi that the world has ever seen. I think that I can take you on, too old man."

The young shinobi smirked after his statement. Yeah he was a little too arrogant. So the fuck what? What are people going to about it? Write complaints like most of the male population? He wipes his ass with those complaints. Anyways, they were probably already upset because he fucked most of their bitches.

"Na... I meant Kitsune," the Sandaime Hokage begin. "You will take this mission and that's the bottom line," a smiling Sarutobi paused, "Because I'm still the Hokage of this village."

Kitsune was about to respond; nonetheless, a young blond ANBU appeared in the room interrupting their convo. "Mission complete." His porcelain mask had an N on each side.

"Good work N."

"Can I actually get an animal name now" pondered N. "N is such a lame ass name and this stupid mask is so... How should I say it? Stupid."

Sarutobi chuckled. "I'm quite fond of your mask and name, to be truthfully honest."

"You might as well tell the world that I'm Nar-"

"N, your name should never be revealed as long as you have your ANBU mask on" reminded the ANBU commander.

"My bad" replied N, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"I do agree with N though" Kitsune said. "N ranks among the best ten year old shinobi that this village ever seen, besides myself obviously. I think that he deserves a bad ass name and N is far from that."

"No" snapped the Sandaime Hokage.

"Calm down" N retorted, waving his hands defensively.

"You are always so... so stress" added Kitsune. "You need to get laid."

"Pussy is pretty relaxing" N commented. "But the old man probably can't even get it up anymore."

"Good point" responded Kitsune, rubbing his chin. "Maybe I could create a pill that enables a penis to get erect, no matter the age. And I will name this new creation... viagra."

'_Blonds._' Hiruzen let out a sigh. He had to remind himself to never allow another blond to become an ANBU. They were just way too problematic. Maybe he should just settle for only dark-haired ANBU. Darker-haired ANBUs have never given him problems only the lighter haired ones did. To make matters worse, these two didn't cause him nearly as many headaches as the youngest blond did. He wouldn't be surprise if the most unpredictable one of them all was cooking up something.

"Hokage-sama" stated a Chunin, as he came running into the room. "Uzumaki Naruto has played a prank on the Hyuuga clan and they are out for revenge."

_'Shit_' cursed Hiruzen; it was his fault for thinking about the young Uzumaki. He appears to pull a prank on someone every time he comes across his mind.

"New mission."

* * *

"We've finally found him" Tsume explained to her canine companion. The blond was curled up into a ball leaning onto the tree... crying.

"I miss you a lot mommy" she heard Naruto whimper in between the tears. "No one wants to play with me for some reason. The only time people give me any attention, is when he play pranks on people. I don't like playing pranks on people, because it appears to make people upset with me. Nevertheless, the attention I receive feels so good. For a brief moment, I feel like I'm the most important person in the world. Please come back mommy." He started laughing.

Tsume heart ached for the young boy.

"I'm sorry mommy, but I just was too weak and scared to even move. I just stared there watching Itachi violate you, while dad's corpse lay next to you. It was all my fault. I'll avenge you one day."

Tsume stood there speechless. She had never seen the Uzumaki in such a... vulnerable state. She forgot how fragile a child's psyche was. The killing of his parents took away that emotional guidance that every child needed. He just needed love and affection.

"Naruto" called out Tsume.

Naruto immediately jumped up, wiped away his tears and put on a fake smile. "So you've finally found me. You've gotten better at this, or maybe I'm slipping."

"It is okay" assured the Inuzuka leader, walking to him while wearing a smile that only a mom could have. Once she got to the boy, she knelt down, wrapped her arms around the young shinobi embracing him in a hug. "You no longer have to wear a mask."

"Thank you." Unknowing to her a devilish smirk played across the lips of the Uzumaki. He had successfully trapped her in his bewitching Genjutsu. "You're mine now."

Before she could even realize what he was talking about, his Genjutsu redirected the flow of her chakra and he took hold of her senses. She was now under his control, though she was still able to think for herself.

Naruto smirked; he could feel the power running through his body. This was the power that Konoha feared. This power made them fearful, the power to control people without even lifting a finger. They labeled it as a curse to paint the Uchiha's in a bad light. But, in all actuality it was a gift. And with this gift he will eradicate all of those that wronged his people. "Take off your shirt" he ordered, while breaking off the hug.

Her eyes went wide in disbelief, as he stared at her, his eyes bearing an odd design. Had he awakened the Sharingan? His red and black eyes had a simple triangle with curves next to each of the triangle's sides. But how? He wasn't even an Uchiha.

Her hands reached to the bottom of her shirt. She felt unusual; she knew exactly what was going on, yet she couldn't stop herself from taking off her shirt. It was pretty obvious that she was going to be violated, but something deep within her forced her to carry out the request.

Exposing the white lace bra to Naruto, her large tits framed perfectly in the lace cups, still holding a firm shape, but the real surprise was that the lace was partially see-through.. and her dark nipples were clearly visible.

The breast lifted her breasts and pushed them together for an effect of more cleavage than it had when they were free or more sensibly restrained. There were ever so slight rolls of flesh around all the edges where it didn't quite contain her breasts.

"What a slut" joked Naruto. "You purposely wore a bra too small, just wanting a man to fuck you."

She raised her arms high above her head, making her tits stand out even more. Filled with desire, he sat up and buried his face in her cleavage and covered the silky expanse with quick kisses while he slipped his arms around her back.

"No, please don't rape me!"

"I wouldn't do such a thing," he reassured, "You're going to beg me to have sex with you."

"Oh really, and what if I don't beg?" She protested. Naruto smiled when he found the clasp behind her bra. He looked very pleased at her will to fight back in such a vulnerable state.

"Don't worry about that Tsume" he replied, as he unhooked her bra, "you will beg me to have sex with you."

They were bigger and rounder than he'd imagined, capped with small areolas and light brown nipples that were now thick and hard, like his growing cock.

"Why are you even doing this?" Shuddered Tsume, as the cool breeze blew across her breast.

"Revenge."

"It was a needed sacrifice" Tsume retorted. "The Nikushimi no Noroi had already consumed your clan and."

"Stop spewing such nonsense" interjected the blond. "You know nothing about the situation, besides what the elders want you to know." He placed his hand on his head; he could feel the severe drawbacks from using such a powerful Genjutsu coming on. "You know what... I'm not going to explain myself to a mutt. All you need to know is that you will play a big part in the destruction of Konoha and the 'reemergence' of the clan that was selfishly killed."

Tsume could see the rage just radiating off the young Uzumaki. A purplish shroud hovered around his body. He had it. The Nikushimi no Noroi had already consumed him, just as it did many others. He needed to be disposed of or it would only worsen.

Naruto's hands slid up her body, under her breasts and cupped them, lifting slightly to feel their weight. His fingertips ran around their curves, stroking gently, squeezing, stroking again. The blond squeezed a bit harder, kneading, feeling their soft firmness as they fit perfectly into his palms.

His touch brought about this crazy, torturous feeling that fluttered about her breasts. His skill and precision was nearly too much to bare.

"Don't hurt Kuromaru" the Iuzuka begged.

"Your dog" smirked the Uzumaki, his oceanic blue eyes beaming with delight. "He was never with you to begin with."

_"Kaw Kaw!_" She gasped when Kuromaru dispersed revealing a dozen crows instead. The twelve crows combined with one another, forming to create Sasuke.

"About time you joined us" the blond greeted with a sadistic smirk. "Now we can begin."

The black-haired Uchiha lips curved into a smile. "I had to confirm that they caught your clone and are currently scolding you."

"Morons!" Naruto's smirk widened, he couldn't believe that their plan was actually working so smoothly. "None of your Konoha allies are going to save you."

Finally, he ran his fingers lightly over her rigid, cone-shaped nipples, stroking them lightly. Squeezing harder, he pulled up on them, stretching, and then twisted further. Finally He cupped both hands around one beautiful breast and squeezed it, making it stand out from her chest. Naruto stared into her eyes as he lowered his head and slipped his lips over the nipple, lightly sucking it in. The blond's wet tongue played over the tip as his lips massaged and sucked.

Naruto cupped the edge of one of the breast in his hand, and then continued to kiss a trail along the lower edge of the other one. He kissed and licked in a complete circle around the outside of Tsume's breast, then turned his attention to the other one, repeating the move. He slowly licked, kissed, and sucked a slightly smaller circle around her right breast, being very careful not to touch the nipple yet. Naruto took his time circling her sweet nipple with his mouth, making a big circle of kisses.

Tsume scowled at the young shinobi, every feature on her face expressing such malice and detestment. No. She wasn't going to allow him to see her scream in pleasure. She was much too strong willed for to do that. She gritted her teeth trying to combat the pleasure that she knew was coming as he increased the speed of his movement inside her.

Naruto could feel the girl tensing against him and knew that she was going to do everything in her power to stop herself from screaming. He wanted to hear her scream. A scream of pain and pleasure and he was going to get it sooner rather than later.

With his tongue, then with a gentler suction the blond pulled on it, holding on to just the tip. Then Naruto rubbed it against the edges of his teeth, scraping it back and forth. He placed his hand on her other breast, squeezing it tightly, then releasing it and pulling her nipple, twisting and pinching it. Then he switched boobs. She whined pitifully as her body reacted against her will, aching and burning with a delicious tension he'd never experienced before.

Sasuke unsnapped her pants, lowered the zipper, and slid them down and off of Tsume without any protest or resistance. The Uchiha left the panties, a pink thong, firmly in place, and then started kissing her tummy along the waist band of the panties. The front of Tsume's nylon panties were darkened by the wetness of her juices.

She was ashamed to realize that she was a lot wetter than she should be, and he knew it. She was breathless and disheveled and the look of shameful pleasure on her face was rapidly being replaced with anger and embarrassment. Good. He didn't want to break her, not this early at least.

With his fingers he hooked inside Tsume's panties, pulled them away from her pussy, allowing the cool air from his breath blow directly onto her soaking pussy while Sasuke focused his attention elsewhere.

The Uchiha gently brushed his index finger against her silky pussy hairs and continued until it pressed against her soft cunt lips. She jerked up off the ground slightly and inhaled sharply, as he continued to press against her lips. She shifted her legs around and spread them further, lifting her left leg slightly and moving her right leg toward him to open herself up to his touch. Sasuke's finger pressed in between her lips at this movement, and he immediately felt the heat and wetness of her cunt flow across his fingers and palm.

She couldn't believe she was being raped by her best friends' sons. She remembered how they would tell each other about how close their sons would be with one another. Kiba talked about them a lot, so that appeared to have come true. But, she never expected them to become this close with her.

A little quip emerged from her, however, as Sasuke reached his finger inside. The penetration felt good, even from this rapist, and she had to catch herself from releasing a moan full of delight. Sasuke raced his finger in and out of her – the speed increasing as her juice lubricated her once dry pussy walls.

He moved his finger slowly to the full extent, rubbing across her clit with his fingertip, circling it gently, then gliding down between her lips, past her vaginal opening into the space between her pussy and her asshole, pressing gently into that sensitive area then drawing his hand up again to caress her clit.

"I bet this is feeling really good right now isn't it? You do want more, am I right?"

Oh, desperately she wanted more. She needed more. But she couldn't say that- she just confidently shook her head. She would never be won over so easily. She refused!

He began finger-fucking her harder and faster. The Uchiha slid his index finger into her next to the middle and made a weird motion inside her cunt, gently raking the tip of her fingers across her sensitive G Spot, his thumb never stopping the strumming of her clitoris. Her legs wildly widened a bit, then clamped together hard around his hand and wrist.

Her pussy closed completely around his fingers as she spasmodically grabbed at his wrist with her other hand. Tsume moaned, between getting her pussy and tits played with. She knew that she wouldn't be able to hold out too much longer.

Dizzyingly exquisite pleasure threatens to overwhelm me. Her heart raced as she struggled to make sense of these new sensations. A hand massaged her throbbing clit while hands played with her breasts. Tsume's hands were grasping for his shoulders, holding on to him as if he were her lifeguard saving her from dying and she was drowning in it, sinking further into this large amounts pleasure. It wasn't too much that she could.

"I'm cumming!" She screamed as an orgasmic shudder wrecked her entire body, and caused her to shudder in disappointment. It wouldn't be too long, before her body stopped trying to resist the temptation. They would win.

Gasping the older women watched in surprise as Sasuke forced his face between her legs, parting them with his broad shoulders and ran his tongue along the same path his thumb had taken seconds before. She felt an instant hot shiver as his wet tongue parted her and slid along the soft folds, pressing itself against the throbbing center. She pushed her hips against his mouth in order to feel that wonderful pressure deeper inside her, but he pulled away sliding his tongue higher, making her groan in frustration until he landed on a new spot. He pressed his mouth and tongue against her sensitive nub, pushing and sucking at it and wracking her body with spine twisting shocks of sensation.

Tsume wasn't hesitant to let them know how it made her feel, either. She was gritting her teeth and groaning and grunting with pleasure while he tortured her little clit with his mouth and tongue.

Tsume's head began to swim as it rolled from side to side. Her breasts were now fully exposed and in her squeezing hands. Her hips were rhythmically rising and falling, fucking his tongue. "Faster... and please don't stop!"

"You're a slut" Naruto chastised. "You didn't even last five minutes."

Arching her back even further for better penetration, Sasuke thrusted his tongue all the way into her pussy as she clamped her thighs over his ears. Sasuke felt the pulsing walls of her vagina suddenly constrict around his tongue and begin a series of throbbing vibrations as her lower abdomen began to shudder and shake. With the flesh of her thighs pressed tightly against his ears, all he could hear were the muffled sounds of her ecstasy-laden screams.

"Oh shit!" She screamed. Tsume held her breath as her body convulsed uncontrollably, like little tremors moving through her body. She was cumming, and he didn't stop licking her. While she came, he flattened his tongue out mostly on her clit, but attempting to stimulate more of her pussy with more of my tongue. Tsume shivered a little more, stiffening her body like a board, then finally collapsed and took in a deep breath.

As she began to come back to reality, back from the multiple mind-numbing orgasms, she realized that she was no longer in control of her body. For try as she might, she couldn't find the energy to even protest. Everyone can say no up to a point. However, at some point, your body takes over all control from your mind and you can no longer resist temptation.

Tsume knew that this point had been coming for a few minutes but she just kept trying to deny it. Nevertheless, she could deny it no longer. The Inuzuka had passed that point for good, once her pussy was played with. It was the most sensual feeling ever, and at the same time it brought on a feeling of intense sexual need.

"Unzip my pants" Naruto ordered, as he lay on the ground.

Tsume unzipped his pants, and the bulge beneath his underwear confirmed to the feral lady that she was about to experience the biggest and thickest cock yet.

"Do you want my cock?"

"Yes... please," she hesitatingly responded.

"I can't hear you."

Tsume looked at the monster stir in his boxers. "I want to fuck your huge cock." Tsume frowned in defeat, once she saw Naruto's wicked smile. She couldn't believe that two young boys had made her succumb to pleasure. No this wasn't her thoughts it was that damned Sharingan controlling her.

"Oh my God," she moaned in shock. It sprung out with such force that even though she thought that she was ready to see it, its immense size still took her breath away. It was like releasing a starved anaconda in search of its next meal. Large veins bulged along the 9 inches of hard cock that stood confronting the middle-aged Inuzuka. And not only the length was huge; looking at the solid girth of the huge member had her trembling with both anticipation and agitation. "Is it natural?"

Naruto rolled his eyes, this bitch was stupid, and of course it wasn't natural. There was no way that a nine year old could have a nine inch cock. He used some pills that he created, which makes your penis grow by four inches. Of course it wouldn't last too long, in fact it should go back to normal size in a couple of minutes.

A lust induced smile appeared on Tsume's face, as she swinging her leg over his thigh and began straddling him. "Oh yeah!" he cried, as the Inuzuka positioned her dripping pussy over his other head. Smiling broadly, she locked her eyes on his thick cock and steadily lowered herself to the bottom. She couldn't believe how good it felt when her steamy pussy lips enveloped the thick head of his cock.

Naruto once again began to guide her hips as she very slowly rose up the length of his erection, stopping just as the rim of her pussy struggled to hold the head inside. Tsume felt the head slowly move in and out of her opening as Naruto began to pump his hips up and down. Shivers ran up and down her spine as she began to feel electricity flowing from her head to toes.

She waited until the tide of her orgasm subsided before she began to slowly rise up along his shaft, enjoying the feeling of every inch that passed between her clenching rim and swollen lips. Tsume smiled then moaned when she felt Naruto's hands grasp her buttocks in order to help lift her up until she could feel only the head inside of her.

Without warning, Naruto quickly shoved her hips back down while thrusting his own up to meet her. Tsume screamed and planted her right cheek on his chest.

It felt like his cock was splitting her in two. She decided to let him stretch her out. She pulled herself up, and slowly slid down on him, further lubricating his giant tool. She began to slide up and down, riding him in a slow and steady fashion. He started to bite her nipples, and she picked up the pace. He took his mouth off and smacked her ass hard. She loved the pleasure and pain. He smacked it again. He repeated this over, as she picked up the pace.

Without warning or hesitation, Sasuke aggressively thrust himself deep into her little anus. Tsume screamed out as she was almost torn in half by the Uchiha's member. She screamed loud as her insides started to shiver as she felt her body getting ready to explode. Looking back, she started slamming backwards into the cock that was tearing into her. The collision of their bodies clapped loudly. She felt his cock head slam into the very bottom of her hole. A depth no man had ever reached. It ripped open and expanded with every slam but he could not go any deeper. He slapped her ass as he pulsed in and out of her.

Before long, both penises were all the way inside of her and the Naruto was massaging Tsume's erect clit as she ground her pelvis against his. She could feel her next orgasm building as she felt one penis deep in her pussy while another was throbbing deep inside her ass.

She was rotating her ass while bouncing up and down, occasionally leaning down to kiss her lover on the lips. Tsume arched her back to allow her tits to brush against his face so he took each one into his mouth, sucked, and bit her nipples until they were rock solid hard. Sasuke kept arching his hips up as Tsume worked her body around above him.

The sensation of having her ass and pussy fucked was enough to send her over the edge. She climaxed with a wail, panting, she flung her head from side to side, her hair flying.

Sasuke or Naruto weren't synchronized with each other, so that with all three going at her at different speeds and powers all Tsume could do was to hang on for the ride. But what a ride! Never, ever, had Tsume experienced anything like the thrill of this duo, or even thought it was possible.

Tsume began to dig her nails into Naruto's chest with each thrust into her ass and pussy. The Uchiha's hand began to press against her g-spot, sending her even closer to the edge.

Dropping his hands to her hips, the blond thrust his cock into her to match her rhythm. Her tits developed a motion of their own, bouncing freely on her chest. Bucking his ass off the damp grass, he watched them dance in circles, as he felt the tension building in his cock. Naruto was about to tell her he was going to cum, when she slammed down hard on his cock.

"I-I I'm cumming!" She hissed as she experienced an earth-shattering orgasm on her rapist. Soon his thrusting became short and deep in the girl's depths, and within seconds he was screaming roughly at his own great release. His cock spasmed and sputtered so much seed deep into the girl's awaiting pussy that it began to fill up and spill out of her opening. The Uzumaki kept thrusting into her, burying his cock deeper and deeper until the release from his shaft was over. His cock growing softer with each deep thrust until he pulled out, slipping from her depths with a sigh. He looked up at the wrecked and exhausted girl. He smiled down at the seed leaking from her.

Tsume laid on the cool ground in defeat. She didn't know exactly how to feel at this moment. She had just been fucked so good by people that wanted to bring harm to the village, despite that, she still couldn't bring herself to strike the blond that was currently under her. Why? She really didn't know the answer. Maybe, because they made her feel so good. She didn't know. But all she knew was that she failed everyone, her village, friends and most importantly her own family. _'I deserve to die.'_

"You will forget everything."

"Bitch."

* * *

**Author's **Note: I've finally posted this story. Sasuke and Naruto will get their revenge by raping the women of Konoha. Pretty stupid idea eh?

Also, I have a question for those who still follow Naruto. Wouldn't it have been more beneficial for the Naruto world... if the SOT6P would have given his physical energy to Indra, his older son, while Asura received his eyes. I say this because the way to bring "peace" to the world, would lie somewhere in the middle between love and power.

It probably sounds real stupid, but if anyone has a response shoot me a PM.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Shadow Drone King on the lemons.**

**Read and Review. Constructive criticism is welcomed, I know there are a ton of errors but I'm slowly but surely improving (I hope so).**

**In this story, Naruto and Sasuke will be 4 years younger than the rest of the Konoha 12. So Ino is 13 while Naruto and Sasuke are 9.**

* * *

The Uzumaki sat up with a gasp, his vision had returned the surroundings and air becoming familiar to him. The ceiling, floor, and wall were all coated in a simple white. He was in his own home. Groaning as the pain came, Naruto clutched at his eyes. "Damn it," barked the Namikaze, his eyes were not doing too well. In fact, they were bleeding profusely. Using such a powerful Genjutsu was very risky and the consequences were severe and would cost him a few years of his life.

Naruto took two of the pain pills that were on his nightstand. He could feel strength flood through his body once again. The bleeding of his eyes ceased and his vision returned back to normal. The blond exhaled. Those damn pills worked like a champ.

"Naruto," Sasuke called out to the blond as he opened the door. "I'm guessing you have seen the vision."

The blond lowered his head and hesitantly nodded. The blond couldn't believe that she would betray him like that. "She will pay."

"Indeed," agreed the Uchiha. "Nevertheless, Onee-sama said that we must hold off with our plans. We don't want them to be able connect the rapes to all of the people that wronged our clan. So... do you want to have some fun?"

A wide grin appeared on the blond's face. "Of course."

"Don't forget the pills."

* * *

It was 6 am in Konoha and the streets were virtually deserted. Only Shinobi policing in the village and a few shop owners, who were cleaning up their areas, were out in the usually vibrant town.

A young kid ran quietly in the shadows around the buildings and dark alleys of the village leading him towards the Hokage Mansion, residence of the Sandaime and his family. When the building came into his field of vision, he jumped to the ground so he wouldn't alert the ANBU squad patrolling the area. Quietly the newly promoted Genin observed the ANBU patrolling the mansion and its immediate surroundings in a complex pattern that few people would recognize. Fortunately, for him he was one of the few people who could do it. After years of watching the patrols of ANBU, Jonin, and Chunin he knew just about every type of patrol variation the Leaf Shinobi used, he knew where they were going to be and how long they were going to stay in each position.

The young Genin remained hidden, watching quietly for several minutes. When the opening in the patrols arrived, the kid quickly slipped into the mansion of the Hokage, completely hidden from the patrol officers.

Inside the mansion, the child was the stalking down corridors as quietly as he could, until he reached a room with open scrolls hanging on the walls, written with different kanji. He saw the remains of the large parchment kanji "The Will of Fire." The flagship of Konoha that the Shodaime himself created by preaching the desire to protect the village and the people who inhabit it.

The kid took out a small piece of paper from his pocket with directions to the library where the scroll was located. A few moments later, he walked into the Hokage's personal library. He began sifting through the various scrolls until he found his target, the Scroll of Forbidden Seals.

* * *

A while after confiscating the scroll from the Hokage mansion, Kiba had finally arrived to the confirmed place. This scroll will give him the power to get revenge on whomever violated his mother.

_Flashback_

_"I'm really not in the mood" Kiba dismissed. He did not feel like talking. He just wanted to think of a way to exact revenge._

_"I know how you feel," replied Naruto. "I too had someone harm the ones I love. The only way to make things right, is by exacting retribution."_

_"I'm not strong enough to do anything."_

_"I know a way" Naruto informed Kiba, while sporting his foxy grin. "Just follow these directions."_

_End flashback._

Kiba swelled with pride. He had managed to sneak into the Hokage's mansion unnoticed and confiscate such an important scroll. He was awesome.

He knew that he would get in trouble once they found him. Yet, he had to do what the village wasn't going to do. They were just sitting there twiddling their thumbs, playing right into the hands of the rapist. To stop someone like that you needed to be on their ass. Make them sweat a little. He was going to act.

"Will they really punish me," wondered the mutt aloud. He shrugged it off. He couldn't really care. His heart wrenched at the thought of allowing another person's mother get raped when he didn't try his hardest to help them. He took a deep breath and continued on with unraveling the scroll. "They were the ones that needed to be punished."

Kiba smiled; with all these powerful techniques at his disposal, he should be strong enough to get revenge. Now all he had to do was learn at least one S-ranked jutsu. How hard could it be?

"This may be more difficult than I originally thought." Acknowledged the young Genin, while looking at the instructions on how to do each move.

Unknown to Kiba a smiling Sasuke was right behind him. He couldn't believe that the mutt had actually managed to steal it. Either his knowledge in infiltration was amazing, or Konoha needed better ANBU to watch the Hokage. Not that he was complaining. The plan was running so smoothly, now all he had to do was leave the fake scroll of seals here with him.

"You will forget." Was all Kiba heard before he fell unconscious.

* * *

Hyuga Hiana was thrilled. Today was one of the few times in the whole year that she would be home alone. Her husband was on a mission, Hinata was out with her Sensei and Hanabi went over a friend's home. Peace and quiet. She enjoyed the sound of no sound. Was that a sound then?

Breathing a sigh of relaxation, Hiana squeezed excess water out of the sponge, letting water trickle over her eyes, soothing her into a rapturic state. It was a time for peace and quiet. She closed her eyes, surrendering to the tranquility of the warm waters. She was in a state of complete relaxation, reveling in the nice water and seemingly freed her mind of any negative thoughts.

"It is such a beautiful day," admired the middle-aged lady, while gazing out of the bathroom window. Even the heavens were happy about her day off. Hiana let out a cute giggle. A giggle that had made many men go weak in the knees. A giggle that would make any man do whatever it took to make her repeat that same giggle.

The Hyuga stared at the window once more. What would she do today? She really didn't know. Maybe... she would read that novel that she bought over a year ago, but never got the chance to get pass the first page. On the other hand, it was such a nice day and she could take a nice walk in the forest. She really missed the long walks in the forest. Nature was so beautiful and mysterious. So many possibilities. Oh, how good it felt to be able to do whatever she wanted.

The female Hyuga's stomach grumbled. "First a nice breakfast, then I can have a little fun."

* * *

"Dang it... you are done already. We thought that you could use someone to wash your back." Naruto said casually, once the female Hyuga walked out of the bathroom with only a towel on. "That's always the hardest spot to get."

Hiana's eyes opened wide with surprise and fright, once her eyes came into contact with the two avengers. A fresh wave of panic went through her. "How did you two get in here?"

"We just waltzed right in." came the reply.

"You are a very attractive lady," Sasuke said with fascination, as he stared at her figure.

"You better not come any closer," Hiana warned. "I was once a Chunin."

The two rapists chuckled. "You can't harm us."

They were probably true; she had not been in combat in a couple of years. They would dispatch of her fairly quickly. Something dawned on her. These two boys must have been the ones that raped Tsume. "My husband is going to come home any minute."

Naruto shrugged his shoulders. "No one want be arriving here anytime soon."

How did they know? Were they watching her? "Please don't rape me."

"We won't rape you," cackled the Uzumaki. "We are just going to have some fun with your body." Naruto did a plucking gesture in the air and a small wind of gust knocked the towel off her.

"You're animals."

Frowning and displaying a pout on his lips. "You don't have to be so rude about it," a small smile slipped out ruining his hurt look. "We are just here to admire that body of yours. Females love when people show their bodies love."

She did have a nice body, observed Sasuke looking at her body. A real nice body. Her breasts were not large, probably C-cups. Yet, they stood proud and firm, capped with pale pink areolas that seemed to fade into her breasts as they spread out from the pink nipples. Her pubic hair, curly and plentiful, was the same cool blue color as the hair on her head.

The two boys took off their pants. The Hyuga could see the large bulge in front of his boxers already and she almost, instinctively, licked her lips in anticipation. She was unable to stop herself from gasping as they pulled down their underwear and she was faced with two of the biggest monsters that she had ever seen. The thought of deep throating their monsters instantly went through her mind.

She got horny instantly. It had been such a long time since she had sex. Hiashi would pleasure her with his mouth frequently, but he hadn't fucked her in over a year now. Her body just wanted to be stretched out.

Naruto creeped closer to the edge of the bed and ordered, "Knees, bitch."

Hiana heard the words, yet she didn't respond immediately. She wasn't going to either. She certainly was not a bitch.

"Come."

"What's going on?" wondered Hiana. Her entire body was locked in place and she was moving towards the two boys without wanting to.

"Knees."

Hiana reluctantly got on her knees and was right next to his penis. His penis was beautiful and strong. It was longer and thicker than her husband's, with blue veins bulging on the sides and a perfectly shaped crown. The Uzumaki reached out and placed his small hand behind her head, slowly, gently almost, guiding her face down, closer and closer to his throbbing cock.

Naruto guided his dick until the thick head rested on her right eyelid, first the right one then the left. Then he laid the elongated organ across her face and moved it back and forth over her nose mouth and cheeks.

She could smell her rapist's cock roughly smacking her face; she could smell the muskiness of it, as the entire length and girth of his erection explored her face. "I will make you pay for this," she stated through gritted teeth. This was too degrading.

"Probably not," shrugged the blond. "Start working on my prick."

He took her right hand and guided it to his shaft. Hiana's small fingers automatically curved around it. She thought he would move her hand, but he let go of it completely. As if on its own, the Hyuga's hand moved away from her, then reversed, and came back. Then again. Her fingers tightened slightly, and the squeeze sent a gooey string of precum dripping from his middle leg.

Hiana wrapped her hand around the base of his shaft, fondling his balls with the other hand. Naruto began to pant when she grabbed his now swollen member. As the pre-cum was rubbed around his penis, it sprang around wildly. Pinching the base of his dick with her hand, the female Hyuga other fist began slowly stroking his shaft. Her fist traveled up and down, running over the very sensitive tip before going back down once again.

Out of nowhere, she grabbed his tent pole and wrapped her mouth straight around it, taking it all in to the back of her throat and pulling back until half was only in her mouth. She twirled her tongue around his head, licking it slowly, and then flicking her tongue underneath his head.

"That's it, bitch, keep sucking that big dick," he groaned, which enhanced her eagerness having forgotten how much she used to enjoy a huge penis in her mouth.

Hiana took the head back into her mouth, gently sucking it, then using her teeth to put a little pressure around the edges. Hiana loved sucking dick. It had been one of her favorite things to do when she was single. In addition, she was very good at it too. Going down on his pecker again, he felt her throat, then her tongue again as she pulled back. Sucking on it hard and long lengths at a time.

Sasuke grabbed hold of her ass and told her to hold on. Getting a strong grip on her curvy ass and bouncing her slightly as his big pole angled up and rested in her ass cheeks. When she felt his fat head slip inside her pussy folds she stiffened.

Sasuke's huge tool pulled her tightly stretched vaginal labia in the same direction of his cock. Hiana was shaking as the baby maker separated her like no one ever has. "Oh so good!" Sasuke moaned. The Uchiha pushed and pulled the cock until it expanded the opening and the head popped into Hiana's tight cunt. Hiana clamped her thighs together around his dick as her pelvis quivered with another climax.

Once the head had popped through there was no barrier to a complete insertion and the head sunk to depths never before probed, not even by her husband. Hiana screamed as the firm head collided with her cervix sending shooting pain to mix with all her lustful feelings. He was sure it had never happened to her before.

"Ooh," Hiana, gasped as the flared dome rammed in and out and rubbed a sensitive spot beneath her clitoris never stimulated during intercourse before. No one had been in her with such a large penis. His penis was so good and she moaned while succumbing to the pleasure

"Damn this pussy was built for me," mused the Uchiha, looking down at his shaft spreading her hot and sticky lips wide open. He grabbed her waist and pulled her into his thrusting wood. The female Hyuga moaned in pleasure.

With the frenetic lady moaning in pleasure, Sasuke slammed into her and broke through the orifice of her womb. Hiana let out a painful scream, her body heaved, pushing him up erect and driving his pole to her farthest depths.

"God yes," as he pushed all nine inches in her. Hiana's cunt clamping down around his hard member as another orgasm washed over her.

Although she was a very good cock sucker, she had trouble swallowing all of his large prick, while getting pounded by another monster. She continually alternated between sucking near the head, kissing, and licking further down from mid cock to the base where her hand was smoothly caressing it.

The blond looked down at her and watched his cock sliding in and out of her mouth. The young shinobi was moaning and moving his hips, trying to push the rest of his cock into her sexy mouth. Naruto put both his hands on her head, held it still, and then moved his cock in and out of her throat. Her lips held his cock tightly. As his hanging meat passed back and forth between her lips, her tongue flicked at the underside of his meaty penis.

She could not believe how good it felt to have two dicks in her at the same time. It was better than she had ever fantasized. The way they filled her mouth and pussy, the sheer size of his massive peeper, all of it was so new and surprising to her. She completely forgot that they were the bad guys and gave in to total fucking abandon. Grinding against him, she forced him to go deeper with every stroke.

A conservative woman in the eyes of many, yet she was an animal like any other bitch in heat. She loved get fucking while on her knees, so they could fuck whichever hole he wanted.

After every three strokes, she was cumming again and again. Each one seemed bigger than the first. Each one wracked her body with pleasure. With every thrust of his meat, the hard ridge on the head scraped across her clit to the knob deep in her pussy and she screamed out in joy at the sensation. Hiana gasped feeling him swell up even bigger and his cock going even faster.

Naruto moaned in bliss, the look on Hinata's mother face was one of the sexiest things he'd ever seen. Her sexy full lips were around his salami the tip of her pink tongue just visible between it. Her dark eyes were rolled back, and her long hair was draped down, framing her face beautifully. Damn, she was so god damn beautiful.

Hiana's hands were now holding onto his ass tightly, her mouth filled entirely with his hardened member. He then grabbed her long blue hair and roughly moved her head back and forth along his prick as he continued to fuck his purple helmet into her hot mouth. Naruto's third leg was driving her delirious and she needed to please him.

His short, deep thrusts grew more frantic and finally she felt him unload himself down her throat, and she almost choked on the sheer amount of it, some had even come up into her mouth and spilled out around the blond's second brain. Once he was done burying himself down her throat in release, he pulled his great length out of her lips and sighed in pleasure.

Naruto watched Hiana's cheeks bulge out, white sperm dribbled out from her lips and down her chin. Hiana swallowed the load and then her cheeks fattened out again. Naruto pulled his anaconda free and blasted a huge spray of semen into her eyes.

He began pumping his hips so fast; his balls were smacking against her thighs. Hiana had never fucked in this position and she found it primal. Sasuke was treating her like a slut using her solely for his pleasure and she loved every second of it. That is when the orgasms started coming again. "It's so fucking huge," she moaned still in awe of his great cock.

He groaned as he pumped almost as much semen into her pussy as his companion had into her mouth. A giant wave of orgasms hit her as she felt his seed spraying the walls of her pussy and deep into her body. Hiana screamed in pleasure as she felt a rapid series of orgasms that matched every spurt from his cock. She passed out from the sensations of two dicks filling her stomach up with sperm.

"You will forget."

"And you said we were the animals... bitch."

* * *

Naruto was fuming. "Y'all aren't doing anything to stop this serial rapist," the boy growled, seemingly barely able to restrain himself from yelling outright. "I'm not going to sit around here and do nothing. I'm going to find this fiend before he hurts my Onee-sama." His fingers were shaking and he forced them into a first, squeezing them tight. He would not allow anyone hurt her. "You guys better hope that you find him before I do." An enormous amount of smoke instantly enveloped him as he disappeared from the office.

To the surprise of the people in the Hokage's office, the normally stoic Uchiha let out a small chuckle. "He thinks that he can take on the world when he's angry."

"He's right... you know," Inoichi supplied. "I'm not allowing Ino to leave the shop, and even then I'm still looking out for suspicious behavior. I don't trust anyone anymore."

Inoichi didn't even want to be here right now. He wanted to be at home protecting his precious little flower. Yet, he still had his duties as an elite Jonin to check up on the Hokage. Anyways... her mother who is a highly skilled Kunochi was there to protect. But... he still didn't feel that she was safe unless he was the one guarding her.

The elderly Hokage allowed a sigh to escape his lips. He needed sleep, but sleeping in a state of mind similar to his was near impossible. He probably wouldn't sleep until the rapist was found. The elder shinobi sent a trembling hand raking through his wavy grey hair. "I'm going to have my own personal ANBU watch over her and the rest of the noble clans."

"What about Mizuki?" Sasuke wondered, deciding to change the topic.

"You were correct regarding Mizuki," Sandaime answered. "We've confirmed that he is indeed working for Orochimaru. I have sent my finest ANBUs to track him down. Nonetheless, they've been unable to locate him thus far."

"Could he be behind all of the incidents?"

Hiruzen frowned. "More than likely; but I doubt that he's the only one. It takes a Genjutsu elitist to have the ability to pull of the things he's doing."

Sasuke shook his head. "I don't think it's too wise of a move to doubt his ability. I am treating him as if he's an S-ranked missing nin. That's probably a little hyperbolic; nonetheless, I think that being cautious is a good thing."

"Indeed," Inoichi agreed. "For him to have been secretly giving Orochimaru information for such a long time, there's no way that he's only of a Chunin skill level. I'd say ANBU at the very least... probably even Jonin."

The Sarutobi head stroked his goatee thoughtfully. Knowing Orochimaru as well as he did, he doubt no he knew that he wouldn't allow an actual Chunin level shinobi to be one of his spies. It was excessively dangerous. If caught they would reveal too much information.

'_Shit.' _He had not thought too much about it until now and the more he thought about the more worried he became. Mizuki was at **least **at Jonin level. That is the only way that his former student would entrust him with such an important task. The elder man felt a headache coming on; this would complicate things at lot more.

This situation was quite disheartening.

"You are correct Inoichi, you should be worried," Sasuke began, remembering what the blond said. "But not only for Ino, but for yourself as well. It appears as if Orochimaru collects two samples. I think that he needs samples from both genders," Sasuke paused, strumming his fingers across the desk. "That's what he has been doing so far."

"Nevertheless, there is another pattern that I'm less sure about," continued the dark-haired Uchiha. "For the two cases so far he has targeted one older person and a younger person."

The elder Hokage nodded. In the first case, Tsume that fits the former description and Kiba fit the latter. Hiana and Neji were the same way.

"So why is he raping the females?"

The young Uchiha shrugged his shoulders. "I'm not quite sure. Just assume that it's for some sick reason." Sasuke stopped talking for a few seconds. "But what we do know is that after he rapes the female, he generally uses the anger of someone close to the victim to do his dirty deeds. Kiba with the Scroll of Seals and Neji with attacking Iruka, who Mizuki suspected was catching on to his plans."

A Chunin came running into the office of the Hokage interrupting the convo. "Hokage-sama... we have found Mizuki whereabouts."

Sasuke's lips stretched. "Inoichi your family will be next... protect them."

* * *

Mizuki dashed through the Konoha forest with great conviction. He was desperate, sweating and needed to get there. They had tricked him and got him into trouble with Konoha. He had to get to Orochimaru, to tell him about the young boys. They betrayed him and damn near got him caught.

"Going somewhere."

The spy couldn't see his face, but he could the red Sharingan eyes piercing a hole in his head. They had caught him before he got there.

"You are no longer of any use to us."

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Read and review.**


End file.
